


Come Back

by otter_in_221b



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter_in_221b/pseuds/otter_in_221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After following Thorin's company, they come under attack. Having loved Thorin for a long time you would do anything to save him, even at the cost of your own life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back

354\. It had been 354 days since you started following Throin and his little band on their quest to reclaim Erebor. These weeks had been nothing short of equal parts amazing and terrifying. You counted the days in your head every night, helping you fall to sleep after the company has fallen asleep. Looking up you take in the night sky, now counting out your days in the stars.

You were having some trouble sleeping on this particular night, which irritated you immensely. But thankfully you weren’t asleep because the company came under attack by a pack of orcs. Luckily they hadn’t found you, which left you with the element of surprise on your side.

You were fighting them off one after the other, making haste to eliminate the enemy. Just as you turned around to look for any stray orcs, you spot one making its way towards Throin.

You moved just in time to catch the orc before he made his move on Thorin. Successfully blocking him, you continued to fight off any orcs that dared to take you on. After you were sure all the enemies were taken care of, you were finally able to relax. You started to move away from the company only to be stopped in your tracks.

 You felt a warm sensation coming from you abdomen, looking down realize you’ve been stabbed. You began to feel weak, your legs losing their strength. Thorin rushed to you, catching you before you feel to the ground. Looking down at your hands, he too realized that your time here was getting shorter by the second.

“Just stay still. I will get you help,”

“No, Thorin. I think I am beyond help,” you said softly, resting your head on his shoulder.

“You cannot give up so easily,” he replied.

“I’m not giving up, I’m being realistic. There is no help for me. Just stay with me please and allow my peace before this is all over,” you say bringing yourself closer to Thorin.

“I can’t just sit her and let one of my own die,” he argued.

“Ah Mahal, this is not how I wanted to go, but at least you are here with me Thorin,”

“What is so special about me being here Y/N?” he asked, a look of confusion on his face.

“Well I suppose now is a good enough time to tell you this, but….I love you. And I know it might sound weird, but I’ve loved you ever since we met all those years ago,” you say embarrassed.

“If you felt this way about me how come you never said anything?”

“I took the coward’s way out. Please forgive me,” you could feel yourself getting closer to death by the word.

“What is there to forgive?” he said, brushing a small piece of hair from your face.

“I guess nothing,” you laughed, which was cut short by the pain coursing through your body. You look up, eyes meeting Thorin’s and in that few brief moment, all the words that were never said, came flowing between the two of you. You brought yourself closer to his face, laying a small kiss upon his cheek. Pulling away you found yourself closer to death than you hoped for.

“Goodbye, my love” this was all you were able to say before deaths grip came to claim you as its next victim.

As you were living out your last few seconds, you could hear the cries of Thorin and he exclaimed ‘Come back to me, please, just come back”

 


End file.
